This invention relates to a foot pedal control retainer device or holder especially useful in combination with foot pedals that operate medical instruments.
Dentists, when performing various procedures, typically require their patient to be positioned in a dental chair which has the capability of being adjustable. That is, the chair back may be lowered or raised. The entire chair may be raised or lowered or turned. A leg support may also need to be raised or lowered.
Further, a dentist typically must operate various dental tools while adjusting the position of a chair or other patient support device. As a result, in order to simultaneously effect an appropriate number of movements or motions, foot pedal controls are often supplied for operating the dental chair, for example, or for operation of certain dental instruments. Foot controls, in combination with switches and controls that are manually operated, enable the dental physician or technician to easily and efficiently treat a patient. Physicians also rely upon instruments and patient support devices such as chairs or tables which may be operated by means of a foot pedal control. Others who use foot pedal controls include machinists and individuals involved in various manufacturing operations.
Mere placement of a number of pedal operated controls on the floor next to an operating station, however, is not necessarily a satisfactory means for properly positioning foot pedal controls. For example, the controls may slide on the floor or become tangled with one another or otherwise move relative to one another so as to encumber the operating ability and techniques of the physician, dentist or the like. Thus there has developed a need for providing a means to position and retain in a known position foot pedal controls.